October 25th
by Windona
Summary: It's an important day, and everyone but Kaiba knows. Maybe some beef Au Jus and friends can help him.


**It's a day late. I'm so sorry! But yes, this is in honor of Seto Kaiba's birthday. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one? It's kinda obvious I don't own this character, but do own the general plot.**

**WARNING: Has not been Beta-Read. Fresh off the press (but I wrote it a couple of weeks ago).**

Oct. 25th

It all began like a normal autumn day. Seto Kaiba woke up, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and did all sorts of morning activities. He had managed to fall asleep by midnight last night, which by itself was a cause for celebration. Having work to do, and Mokuba having school start a bit later, Kaiba didn't see him that morning. Of course, Mokuba would understand. This had happened before. The staff acted a bit weird and whispered a lot, though.

Kaiba went up to his building and did some morning reports before he left for school. He got there a good ten minutes early, and took out his book to read. The cover was blue and the title only appeared in gold on the spine. It was medium sized and a hard cover copy. He was so engrossed in his book about war that most his age would find dry, he never noticed what hit him.

Yugi, Anzu, Jounuchi, Honda, Bakura, and for some reason Shizuka, were next to him five minutes before the period began. Kaiba felt the eyes staring at him and turned to face them. Their eyes were shining, and even Jou who hated him had a big grin plastered on his face. It was scary how they were all staring at him. No speaking, no friendship/magic speeches (he was preached to about different stuff every time), not duel challenges, nothing of the sort. They were just doing… nothing. Their unnatural stares unnerved Kaiba as he wondered what this was about. He didn't know them that well, but he never thought they behaved like this. A feeling of coldness and foreboding ran through him. By now students were whispering over what was happening. Jou looked over to Otagi and he closed the door. A click stated that it had also been locked. More students whispered in confusion. It was then they struck.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a vanilla cake with a Blue Eyes was in Anzu's arms in front of him. There were candles that were lit, and everyone else was holding a beautifully wrapped present. Anzu's present was on the desk in front of him. Singing 'Happy Birthday' so perfectly they most likely rehearsed, people just watched. And watched. When the song was over, a mountain of presents had landed on his desk. A desk next to his had the cake on it, which was being cut by Ryou Bakura.

"Open mine! Open mine first!" Bakura said. One look showed that Yami Bakura had been pretending to be Ryou. Kaiba obliged, opening the tan and gold present.

A small knife with a sharp blade and a hard wood hilt that had been sand blasted and well made was revealed. "You can't get that sort of quality knife unless you know how to steal… priest" Bakura whispered. Quickly, Kaiba hid it in his coat so that nobody would see it. Next he opened Anzu's blue and gold wrapped present. In it was a thick cord with carbon fibers twisted in it. "For your pendant- so nothing will ever break it like the bond you have with your brother" Anzu explained. Kaiba nodded, still in shock. He had forgotten that today was his birthday.

A black present with a red ribbon on it was opened next. In it was a newspaper clipping and a Swiss Army Knife. The most confusing thing about Jou's present was the lock picking kit. "So you're never in a situation where technology is useless and you're useless" Jou explained. Kaiba nodded: he never bothered with getting a lock picking kit or a Swiss Army Knife because he always could use his hacking skills to open doors and if anyone attacked him he could bust out his deck and use their weapon against them. However, the newspaper clipping was a different story.

"The top three duelists: 3) Katsuya Jounuchi 2) Kaiba Seto 1) Moto Yugi" Kaiba read out loud.

"Told you I'm not a 3rd rate duelist" Jou commented.

"You're number three on this list" Kaiba replied. "That makes you third rate."

Jou didn't even let that comment dull his party mood.

Shizuka's present was something that wasn't as permanent as the others, but he thoroughly enjoyed it just the same. It was a lunch box wrapped in a pink cloth that had fresh, hot, Foi Gras with Au Ju sauce. The best part was that it was made exactly how he liked it. He looked at her, trying to prevent his mouth from watering. Never eating much was a problem, and although he afforded extremely good cooks, this looked to be the best. He wasn't sure how he'd keep it hot enough for lunch, but it still would be delicious. "And I have a hot pad to keep it nice and hot. Since you have early lunch, it'll be good if you keep it hot for ten to twenty minutes since it's so hot now, and I made it right before school." Shizuka said with a smile.

Honda's present was a bunch of worthless cards. "So your rare cards will never be ruined if you open your brief case, and so that you don't get blood or soot on your good cards when you use them to defend yourself." Honda explained at Kaiba's surprised look. Otagi's gift was a Dungeon Dice Monsters replica of his deck. Kaiba loved the gift, even if he didn't show it. After all, he was the best gamer in Japan in everything but duel monsters. Maybe he could beat Yugi with DDM…

Speaking of Yugi, his gift was the most interesting. A tattered robe with a replica of the Millennium Rod was contained inside the box. Classmates started whispering. "Isis found some ancient artifacts belonging to High Priest Seito, so I figured I should give them to you. After all, it does belong to you. I'd give you the real Millennium Rod, but we need it for the Pharaoh's memories. I know you don't care for it too much, but you might as well have a relic of the past." Yugi looked at the ground shyly. Kaiba managed to get out a "Yugi…" before a rumbling sound permeated the school.

A random bystander asked, "What was that?" Right then, Jou said, "Allright, let's eat some cake! Hope you like vanilla ice cream!" A second later, a plate with a piece of cake that had 'Se' and 'Kai' written on it with the head of a Blue Eyes was in front of him. Another second and some ice cream was on top of it. He ate thoughtfully, as he preferred Fois Grad to sweets, but it was ok. Actually, the cake was homemade and delicious. As the question was bugging him, he voiced it.

"How did you find out when my birthday was?" Kaiba asked.

"Internet." they replied in dead voices. Right. Kaiba remembered that his birthday was plastered all over the place due to the swarm of fan girls he had all over the world.

He was about to ask Shizuka a question when the rumbling continued, became louder, and ended up at the locked door. "Seto-san, can Maru-chan give you her amazing present?" "Seto-kun, please accept my gift!" "Seto, Happy Birthday!" "Seto!" "Seto!" "Kaiba-kun!" The voices became a mishmash of tones and inflections, hurting his ears as the harpies shrieked.

"Kaiba, hide!" the Yugi-itachi said in a harsh whisper. He took his presents and stood in a corner without thinking.

"Otagi, unlock the door! Fan girls, Kaiba-kun's not here. Did you really think that he'd stay in school on his birthday? He went to France at a villa with Mokuba to enjoy it!" Yugi said.

"Oh… really? But then why did we see him here?" one girl asked.

"You guys love him so much you're starting to hallucinating things! You need rest, you've been up all night making Kaiba presents, right?" Anzu said with a sympathetic act in her eyes.

"You're right. This Odon I made for him took a while to get right… I hope it's his favorite food, because it's mine!" one girl said. Kaiba made a mental face of disgust. Odon was his least favorite food in the world. Who'd eat it?

Eventually, after much agreement, the girls left. An announcement over the loud speaker said that first period would be cut due to all the roaming fan girls. That suited Kaiba's class just fine. Everyone ate their cake, and the teacher came in after a few minutes. As is polite, she was given a slice. Then Kaiba turned to the group.

"How did you convince the teacher to let you have a mini party in here?"

"Simple. I came after school yesterday, explained that we wanted a surprise party, and told her she might want to be away in case a flood of fan girls come here. After hearing 'Seto Kaiba's fan girls' she said she'd be drinking coffee in the teacher's lounge for the first 10 minutes of class." Jou explained. Kaiba arched his eyebrows. That explained a lot. But it didn't explain one thing.

"Shizuka, how did you know Foi Gras is my favorite food?" Everyone in the class stared in shock at Seto Kaiba. She stammered a bit. Then, she answered.

"I. I I I didn't know… I just guessed. I kinda heard Mokuba saying you like meat, and I figured that since you're a fancy businessman and such that…" Kaiba nodded, saying he accepted her explanation.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" Kaiba asked.

"Right! Sensei, could you give me a pass?" Shizuka asked.

"Sure. Be careful in the halls, some fan girls are still about. Someone said something about 'chocolate cake' and 'back rub'. Make sure they don't hound you for knowing him." The teacher warned. Shizuka nodded, and ran with the pass.

"Back rub?" Otagi asked.

"Fan girls come in several varieties: daydreamers are harmless but like the idea of you, shy will approach you, and rabid fan girls will say 'MINE!', cover you, try to steal the clothes off your back, and are more beast than human." Kaiba explained.

"So were they a daydreamer or a rabid?" Otagi asked.

"Because they're still here, rabid." Kaiba explained. Otagi nodded, glad he patented the technique to make girls faint at a look. And that they knew about his crush on Shizuka. That was a bonus. He shuddered at the idea of what fan fiction Kaiba must have about him. Otagi never even categorized them.

The rest of the day was great. After the staff had managed to purge the fan girls from the school, the rest of the day was peaceful. The Foi Gras was better than it looked, even after having to be reheated with a pad. Chocolates from girls who were around in the school were saved for Mokuba if he couldn't reject them (it's hard to reject things in your locker). After he got home, he found his house decorated and Mokuba had given him a drawn picture of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the workers at the office had all the work done for once. Rumor had it that Mokuba had something to do with the lessened work load, especially since a lot of work that was lessened was CEO only work. Fan girls were kept out, but the presents would be accepted. After all, when presents start to get thrown at your work building you have no choice but to accept them or spend money and time on a new window. The workers got dibs on any food thrown (nobody had guessed that his favorite food was foi gras except Shizuka) and every present was scanned and searched for knock out gas, any weird infiltration device, poison, or any other abnormal substance. Of course, all sorts of things were found and thrown out or examined.

Best of all? Seto Kaiba hadn't even looked at the date. He didn't know it was October 25th, nor that it was his birthday, until the party at school.


End file.
